The present invention relates to a weighing and distributing apparatus, and more particularly, to an automatic weighing and distributing apparatus which weighs a number of portions of a product and selects a plurality of portions whose combined weights are substantially equal to a preprogrammed weight.
Existing combination weighing machines comprise vibrator chutes to transport the product through the machine and pockets with load cells to weigh the product. Such machines are unsuitable for products such as spaghetti and leaf spinach which tend to stick to the vibrator chute surface and interlace around the chute and pocket edges, as well as for diced products with sticky surfaces which cannot be carried through.